Thy Ice Princesses
by Jaci-Koko
Summary: the young princess Ashley Ice must make her way to her cousin
1. The Journey

When I was little my family was attracted by the air family they swore they would have their revenge, but I was too young to remember but my grandmother told me. They left me to marry their son Max (ewe).

In my home town people called me Ice; my real name is Ashley Ice. Some of my friend's say "Ice you sing like an Angel". But most of the time I would stay in my room, dark, ghostly like, & black drapes. No one would even enter my room, but here I am walking.

I had to walk till I came to an old boat. It was more like a canoe that a boat. I was out at sea, when I spotted land. I rowed & rowed to it. I had no clue where I was. I had no map I had nothing but the clothes on my back. I had walked till I came to a deserted town. I looked for some food in the grocery store there were nothing in them.

It looked like years had passed since someone had been there. For the homes had holes in them, bed over turned it look like as if they were going to return but as I can tell they didn't come back because if they did they must be good hiders.

Out in the country side there was an old farm which it had good food it looks like they had ran here for shelter but it looks like what ever got them there is no trace they where there in that old farm.

I remember when I had left the family that took me in. They told me not to be afraid they had said "Don't be afraid of nothing". Most of my childhood was hard, hard as a rock.

When I figured out where I was, I was on an uncharted island. What I saw was a ship the size of a whale! While I was starting toward the ship, someone appeared out of nowhere! He asked to know who I was and what my business here was. I said: "My name is Ashley. & I'm looking for the fire kingdom. What are you doing here? " . He looked at as if I were loony & said "why would a young girl like you wont to find the fire kingdom unless the fire kingdom is your kingdom are you a spy sent to spy on us?"

"I'm not a spy do I look like a spy to you"

"Well one would assume you know staying at the abandon town"

"W-What you saw me there, Where are all the people are they ok or are they died tell me I command you to tell me" "Well I don't have to tell you nothing"

"Yes you do because if you don't I will …" "You will what?"

"I don't know. What's your name?"

"My name you want my name I'm a complete stranger & you want to know my name…." this went on tell the boy's boss came off the bout & had to stop us from killing each other. I had to ask him what that boy's name was. He look at me like why does it matter.

The boy's boss took me to the captain of the boat & told him that I need to get to fire kingdom. He looked at me & said "You want me to take you to the fire kingdom?" he looked at me with a startled face" I said "Yes sir I need to get there" "well it won't be fast getting there I hope you know that""Yes sir I do" he called one of the boys from outside the well house & tooled me to follow him.

The boy took me to one of the rooms on the ship & told me this is my cabin to stay during the Journey to the fire kingdom. I did as I was told & did not ask why I had to stay in there.

After a while the ship began to move & the boy from outside came in. He look at me then asked again why I want to go to the fire kingdom. I told him that it was my duty to get there. "What is your name?" I asked, he looked at me & said "my name matter not to you, it would be another name for you" "please tell me your name" I look at him with sadden eyes" please it would help me to know your name if you told me" "why would it mater you won't see me after this" "look, you, just tell me your name please" I tried to say it in a nice way. "Fine little girl my name is" as he stared to say someone came in & told him to get out that he need to talk to me alone.

Then the boy's boss he came in the other guy left. He kept me in there till that boy came back. It was very weird with him.


	2. The Escape

I have two guards outside my cabin, because I tried to escape, but I got lost, you see it's a big bout & with people chasing you. The only people allowed to see me are the captain (who interrogates me for no reason), the chef (who never gets my order right), & that boy (who comes to keep me companying).

Let's start with the Captain, the captain would come in & ask me if I was fine I would say yes, but I was thinking I would feel better if I could get out of this stuffy room. Then he ask if me the same question he asked every time he came if I was a spy & I would answer the same thing every time NO. Then he would storm off mad. Then he would say don't let her out of here till I say so.

Next the chef would come in I would ask him what the he was making today, & he ask me what I want to eat today. I said rat-a-two-e. When he came back it was not what I order it was more like mush. Then he left, he's food was gross I hated it there.

The last person who came to see me was the boy, always made me laugh, but I never learned his name. He never wants to know what I wanted he didn't get mad when I laughed at him or if I didn't want him there at time he respected that about me.

Later that night I heard noise coming from outside the door. I trough my robe on & grabbed a chair. Then the door opened & I started to hit the person they shouted "Stop Ashley". I looked at who it was it was that boy. "What do you won't know it's the middle of the night?"I said; looking out the door I saw two guards lying on the floor. "What did you do?" I looked at him with confusion. "O those um nothing come with me,"

"No; I'm not going with you till you tell me what's going on now" "come on Ashley don't make me pick you up" "you wouldn't" "I would" "first tell me what's going on".

He stood there silent till I pushed him out of the cabin & was about to close it when he came in & said "fine I will tell you why you saw the two guards lying on the ground" "ok why did I see them & what is your name?" "O.K I will tell you all of that. I knocked out the gourds so that I can help you escape, & my name is Zach." "Well how are we going to escape Zach?" "I know this ship like the back of my hand."

As we ran; down the hall being chased to the deck; through the wheel house; & in to the bout the captain casted a light over us making it harder to escape his light.

We had managed to get away from the ship only to end up not knowing where we were out in the middle of the sea. Then all of a sudden we saw land out in the middle of the see "Ashley wake up" "What? What do you want?" "Well get up & will see why" "O.K, O.K, I'm up know what am I supposed to be looking at Zach?" "Over there" he pointed to my left to a foggy island.

Once we were on the island we decided to set up camp. I got the fire wood & Zach got leaves for the tents. He took first watch.


End file.
